Memorias de un Enamorado
by KeyAl
Summary: Edward Cullen, un chico apuesto de cabello algo crespo y negro como la noche, ojos marrones, de tez tostada, alto y de contextura fornida, vagaba por la vida sin buscar el amor, un dia lo encontró en la puerta de su casa, en una pequeña joven Isabella Swan de cabellos largo hasta la cadera liso de un color chocolate, ojos color miel, tez morena, pequeña y de complexión delicada, un
1. Capitulo 1 Intro

Capítulo 1. El Comienzo

Me encontraba sentada en el ventanal de mi cuarto meditando, "¿qué fue lo que hice mal?" había echo todo lo que se encontraba en mi alcance, pero aun así ella se había ido, me sentía desolado y sin poder avanzar, en privado a veces me ponía a leer sus viejos mensajes en mi teléfono, cosas bonitas, como aquella vez que me escribió "te estaba llamando porque quería escuchar tu voz" eso me había hecho ilusión, pero sabía que si escuchaba su voz haría todo lo posible para volverle a ver, aunque eso es lo que estoy haciendo "¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?" me pregunto cada vez que analizo quien mueve mis actos, y es solo ella, siento que quizás sea un capricho o niñería mía, pero siento que no puedo vivir sin ella, siento que se han llevado un pedazo de mí, y que vivo como lo hago ahora solo porque quiero volver a encontrarla.

Nuestra historia para quien no la sabe comenzó así:

Flash Back

Yo Edward Cullen un chico de una vida normal y cotidiana, vivía con mis padres Carlisle y Esme, mi hermano mayor Emmet y mi hermanita Alice; a mis 22 aún no había tenido una relación duradera, al contrario de mis hermanos, Emmet se casaría pronto con Rosalie y Alice estaba saliendo con Jasper un amigo mío y el hermano pequeño de Rose, yo en cambio solía salir a menudo con mi amiga Jessica, sabía que le gustaba, pero aun así no la lograba ver como más que una amiga, como una hermana cuando mucho; pero un día la vi, tan delicada parecía una niña frágil, era una amiga de Alice, Isabella Swan. Isabella tenía 16 años, en unos 2 meses tendría 17, pero eso no me importaba.

Un día se me lanzo a los brazos, la bese con algo de miedo ya que sentía que si era rudo se rompería en mil pedazos.

-Quiero sentirte mas.- me dijo, pero aun sentía miedo.

Después de aquella ocasión no la solía ver a menudo, esta apenado por lo de aquella vez, pero los pequeños encuentros fueron los mejores, una vez ya no podía más y cuando planeaba pedirle que fuera mi novia se me adelanto, y no dejo que le respondiera enseguida.

-Tú me gustas, de verdad aunque eres extraño, me llamas la atención, seamos novios, pero ehhh no me respondas ahora que me sentiría ofendida que no lo pensaras.- eso había dicho, pero yo ya sabía la respuesta.

Durante unos días estuve rondando su casa, pero no lograba verla para darle respuesta, un día me moleste ya que solo hablábamos vía mensajes, le escribí "Quiero verte de hace más de una semana, ya tengo tu respuesta" un "Hoy llegare temprano a casa, yo también quiero verte".

-Si, quiero ser tu novio.- le dije apenas la vi mientras me agachaba para besarla.

-¿Acaso estabas esperando que fuera exactamente hoy, para darme respuesta?- pregunto mientras se separaba un poco de mi para verme la cara, su pregunta me dejo fuera de base.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte extrañado.

\- Hoy es 23, justo a un mes de mí cumpleaños.- dijo, pero realmente no me había percatado de la fecha, pero en un mes habría una razón más para celebrar.

-Realmente no, solo que no te había podido ver, y te lo quería decir en persona.- ahora la cosa, sería decirle a nuestros padres de los nuestro, ese pensamiento me dejo frio.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto Bella al ver cómo me tense frente a ella.

-Pues, como le diremos a Charlie, a Carlisle y Esme de los nuestro y sin decir de Emmet, Alice y Jacob.- ella lucia tranquila y calmada, yo solo estaba temeroso de lo que diría Charlie el padre de Bella, a su hermano Jacob le daba casi igual, Alice por su lado estaría más que alegre, Emmet por su parte no sé cómo reaccionaría.

-Quédate tranquilo, Charlie tiene que respetar mi decisión, sea cual sea.- dijo sosteniendo mi mano, con una voz dulce pero decidida.


	2. Capitulo 1 Desarrollo

Había pasado algunos días, y aun no habíamos decidido como darla la noticia a la familia, todo sucedió tan de repente un día donde Alice había planeado salir de compras con Bella y yo me apunte, cosa que dejo extrañada a mi pequeña y curiosa hermana, la cosa fue que me costaba mucho estar lejos de Bella, cuando lo único que deseaba era tenerla junto a mí, para poder abrazarla y besarla cuando quisiera, pero debido a que Alice no sabía nada de nuestra relación, Bella y yo procurábamos no quedarnos solos.

-¡Ya! ¡Déjense de niñería, yo sé todo!- grito Alice volteándose a vernos a Bella y a mí con caras de perplejos.- No me tienen que ocultar nada a mí, yo lo conozco perfectamente a ambos, y aunque me disgusta un poco que me ocultara, de cierta manera los comprendo.- fue diciendo mientras se acercaba a nosotros y nos juntaba más el uno al otro hasta dejarnos tan solo unos centímetros de besarnos, cosa que no pudimos evitar, nos detuvimos al escuchar una risa incesante y algo escalofriante junto a nosotros.- Dios, ya era hora Eddie, que estuvieras con alguien que de verdad vale la pena.- dijo la pequeña duende con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que le hicieran más profundos los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, se volvió y desapareció entre saltos y gritos.

Habían pasado unos días y allí nos encontrábamos caminando a la entrada de la casa de Bella, estaba nervioso, cuando sentí que Bella tomo mi mano y la apretó, la vi con el rabillo del ojo volteándose a mí.

-Tranquilo Eddie, ellos no comen, y si lo hiciera, yo no los dejaría.- dijo calmada para luego estampar sus labios con los míos.

Al cruzar el umbral de la entrada me sentí más calmado, Bella se asomó a las escaleras aun sujetando mi mano, y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Papa! ¡Jake!- sus nombres me pusieron alerta, y Bella se dio cuenta.- Cariño, relájate, todo estará bien.- me tranquilice pero volví a ponerme nervioso cuando vi a Jacob bajando las escaleras seguido de Charlie.

-¿Que tanto gritas?- dijo Jacob mientras alborotaba los cabellos de Bella, hasta que se percató que nuestras manos estaban sujetas, y frunció el ceño.- No me digas que…- no termino la frase, relajo un poco las facciones de su rostro cuando nos vio a Bella y a Mi.- Espero que no le hagas daño.- me señalo y me empujo levemente con el dedo que me señalaba, a veces olvidaba que Jacob era menor que yo, era muchísimos más alto que yo y tenía el cuerpo muchísimo más atlético, pero yo le llevaba dos años.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, no sé porque lo andaban ocultando.- escuche decir a Charlie de la nada colocándose junto a Jacob frente a nosotros.- Ya tienen tiempo juntos, ¿porque hasta ahora vienen a contárnoslo?-dijo con un deje de molestia en su voz.

-Realmente, si nos habíamos fijado el uno en el otro, pero nuestra relación es formal recientemente, así que no te ocultamos nada.- dijo Bella con la cara roja de la rabia, se tranquilizó cuando sintió mi apretón, ya estaba relajado, me estrese mucho por nada, creo que lo más difícil será contarle a mis padres.-Bueno, eso era todo, ya nos vamos.- Bella casi me arrastró con ella al salir de allí abruptamente.

Literalmente salimos corriendo, nos montamos en mi motocicleta y nos pusimos camino a mi casa, hoy seriamos sinceros con todos, el transcurso fue corto, ya que no podía esperar para contarles a todos lo mío con lo de Bella; cuando llegamos Bella se sacó el casco meneo su gran melena dejándome embobado.

-¡Oye! Recógete la baba.- escuche a Bella decir mientras me limpiaba las comisura de los labios, por lo que me sonroje, me quite el casco y lo dejamos sobre la motocicleta y la tome rápidamente de la mano y la arrastre a dentro de la casa, en la sala nos estaba esperando toda la familia inclusive Jasper y Rosalie. Al entrar a la sala frente a todos bese a Bella antes de sentarnos.

-¡Dios! Edward por todos los santos hijo, Bella es una niña.- dijo mi madre casi al borde del desespero.

-Hijo, Isabella tiene la edad de Alice, además no creo que a su padre y hermano les agrade que tú le lleves casi 6 años.- dijo mi padre muy serio.

-Sin ofender, pero pues a ellos no les tiene que importar, yo quiero a Edward y el a mí, eso es lo único que debería de importar, los años son eso mismo, que sea más joven que él no significa nada.- Bella dijo tranquilamente con una voz tan serena que me derretí junto a ella.

-Tienes razón.- dijo mi padre junto a mi madre, al parecer lo aceptaban, mis hermanos estuvieron callados.

-Cuñada.- Emmett levanto de repente a Bella haciéndonos separar.- Me alegra que mi hermano al fin este con alguien que vale la pena.- dijo mientras le daba vuelta y Rosalie se reía de su prometido.

-Cariño, ya suéltala, que no respira.- Rose entre risas casi le ordeno a Emmett quien obedeció casi enseguida.- Felicidades Ed, Bella.- dijo mientras nos abrazaba a los 2, vi a Alice soltando junto a Jasper detrás de Rose.

-¡Hermanitos!- nos gritó Alice en el oído a Bella y a mi mientras nos abrazaba.

-Muchas felicidades.- por otro lado Jasper solo le tendió la mano a Bella y me dio unas palmadas a en la espalda, el suele ser un poco más serio y ya que no conocía a Bella le daba algo de vergüenza ser afectivo.

Los días pasaron así, salíamos, todas las semanas íbamos al cine aunque no hubieran películas nuevas, disfrutábamos y comíamos en cualquier lugar, cada día era más feliz, sentía que ella era la indicada, aunque había descuidado a mi familia, mis amigos y mis estudios me sentía lleno, satisfecho, cada día era más feliz.

El día especial llego, 23 de septiembre, Bella y yo habíamos planeado ir viaje a la playa, salimos bien temprano, llevaba una carpa para 4 personas regalo de Emmet y Rose para Bella, un traje de baño regalo de Alice y Jasper, y un pastel regalo de mis padres, nos fuimos en la motocicleta.

Bella sentada tras de mí, se soltó de mi sequito el casco dejando que el viento azotara su cabello, y abrió sus brazos, como si volara, la vi por los retrovisores, nunca en mi vida había visto un ser más hermoso que ella, unos cuantos minutos se volvió a poner el casco y se abrazó a mi más fuerte, como si quisiera entrar en mí, sentí como pegaba esporádicamente sus labios a mi espalda y me besaba, al llegar se bajó, yo le quite el casco y ya debajo de la motocicleta la tome en mis brazos y la bese salvajemente; la playa estaba solitaria, nos instalamos en la carpa y nos cambiamos.

Sentí mi cuerpo caliente cuando la vi con el traje de baño que Alice había elegido para ella, no me creía capaz de detenerme, nos metimos en el agua, que estaba helada, la tome fuertemente por la cadera y la acerque a mí, trepo sus piernas en mi torso y nos comenzamos a besar desesperadamente, como si nos quisieras comer, fui besándola poco a poco bajando a su cuello dulce, le di unos leves mordisco sin dejar marca, seguí bajando hasta llegar a su clavícula y le clave un mordisco, en mis oídos retumbo sus gemidos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes, me abrace a ella aún más fuerte saliendo del agua que ya estaba caliente por nuestros cuerpo, la cargue hasta dentro de la carpa, la acosté sutilmente sobre la sabana en el piso sin medir palabra desate su sujetador dejándome ver sus pequeños pero generosos senos de un color tostado y sus pezones pequeños casi imperceptible que estaban erguidos orgullosamente, no puede resistir y me acerque para besarlos, chuparlos y morderlos, provocando un largo y brutal gemido en Bella.

-Edward!- medio grito entre gemidos.

-Tranquila, Bella no hace nada que no quieras.- dije tratando de tranquilizar el miedo que se asomaba en sus ojos cuando me sintió besando su abdomen, y mordiendo su cintura y caderas.

Desate con suma delicadeza su bikini, y me encontré con el paraíso en piel de mujer. El mejor paisaje que habían deleitado mis ojos, Bella allí tendida, con los cabellos alborotados y enmarañados sobre el piso, ella indefensa, totalmente expuesta a mí, con las piernas medio abierta, en su intimidad se asomaba su clítoris hinchado, sentí como mi bóxer me apretaba de lo duro que estaba, de repente Bella se encontraba llorando.

-¿Nena? ¿Por qué lloras?- me sentí a morir cuando la vi llorando largo y tendido mientras se sentaba, se abrazó a mí.

-Lo Siento Edward, es que esta es… es… es… la primera vez… la primera con un hombre.- me susurro al oído, sus palabras me llenaron de temor, pánico y alegría, era una mezcla de todo, principalmente porque nunca había estado con alguien sin experiencia, segundo porque tenía miedo de no hacerla feliz, tercero porque sería el primer hombre en su vida.

-Tranquila, Bella, sino quieres nada lo dejamos hasta aquí.- le dije con modo de consuelo, pero en lo más profundo de mi ser quería decir todo lo contrario.

-Es que tengo medio.- dijo con la voz partida.

-¿Confías en mí?- le pregunte mientras le sujetaba la barbilla obligándola a verme directo a los ojos.

-Si.- dijo casi enseguida, estampe mis labios sobre los de ella, y continúe calentando su cuerpo con el mío que se había congelado por el miedo.

La sujete por la espalda mientras la tendía en el piso con sumo cuidado mientras besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, al llegar a su monte de venus, sentí a Bella tensándose bajo de mí, pero no me detuve, continúe el camino hasta posicionarme entre sus piernas, su centro estaba empapado, olisquee un poco y me sentí en un jardín de rosas, no pude evitar querer saborearla.

Saboreaba su centro mientras mis manos se fueron a sus senos pequeños como copas, la escuche gritar mientras masajeaba sus senos y mi lengua se movía en su centro escribiendo una historia de amor entre sus pliegues.

\- Ed.- dije entre gritos.- Para, siento que si no te detienes me volveré loca.- digo en tono de súplica, me detuve para levantarme a verla, se encontraba allí tendida, parecía a la diosa venus, aún más hermosa que la diosa, estaba con las piernas levemente cruzadas y con uno de sus brazos cubriendo parte de su rostro, entre lo que lograba ver sobresalían sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Me pose sobre ella, con mi rodilla levemente abrí sus piernas, pegue mi pecho al suyo y retire con delicadeza su brazo de su rostro, cuando logre verla detenidamente tenía los ojos aguados y sus mejillas estaban húmedas, su rostro estaba rojo e hirviendo, sus labios estaban brillante e hinchados, no pude evitar acercarme y literalmente comerla a besos, le susurre una y otra vez al oído cuanto la amaba, ella solo sonreía y de vez en cuando me respondía con un "Yo Más", la sentí tensarse bajo de mi cuando sintió mi erección en su vientre, pero se relajó con mis besos y mis incesantes Te Amo, coloque mi erección en la entrada de su centro y lo fui enterrando lentamente, viendo cada expresión de Bella, su rostro paso del nerviosismos a la alegría y de allí al dolor, me detuve en seco esperando que se relajara nuevamente para continuar y no fuera más doloroso, cuando la sentí más tranquila fui entrando aún más en ella, nuevamente su expresión se repitió de la alegría al dolor.

-No sabía que fuera tan doloroso y bonito a la vez, siento como somos un solo ser.- dijo sonriendo mientras terminaba de enterrarme en ella y rompía esa pequeña telita, este acto me arranco un gemido brutal, y a ella un grito de dolor.

Me quede quieto sintiendo cada parte dentro de ella, apretada, húmeda y muy, pero muy caliente, ella comenzó a sentir como mi erección la llenaba y me ínsito a realizar un movimiento rápido y frenético contra ella, mis estocadas eran cada vez más erráticas, frenéticas y rápidas, robándonos a ambos gemidos y gritos llenos de placer.

KeyAl: Disculpen la tardanza, estoy con 2 trabajos y mis otras cosas, intentare escribir más seguido, miren, esto es ilustrado de mi vida, aquí les dejo un fragmento de mi diario "Querido Diario, el día ni amaneció y ya estábamos de camino a la playa, llegamos mucho antes que el sol saliera, la playa se encontraba deshabitada, me dio algo de miedo, nos metimos al agua tibia, estuvimos abrazándonos y besándonos, era el mejor día de mi vida, espero tener muchos más así, recuerdo que de un momento a otro sentí un calentón que invadía mi cuerpo, y el no paraba de susurrarme al oído cuanto me quería, que tenía muchísimo tiempo fijándose en mí, pero que hasta hace un mes el vio mi interés en él, sus manos fueron desde mi espalda a mis senos pequeños como copas de vino, pasando por mi ombligo y llegando a mi vientre donde se detuvo, me susurro entre dientes una petición, yo sin objeción asentí casi frenéticamente, el con sumo cuidado me tendió en la arena a la orilla del mar desato los lazos de mi traje de baño dejándome expuesta, totalmente desnuda me vislumbro como ciego que ve por primera vez, se relamió los labios y se lanzó sobre mi tapando mi desnudes, "Te Amo" grito a todo pulmón, beso cada rincón de mi cuerpo, chupo a cada tanto en su camino, se sacó su short y poso su gran y prominente erección en mi vientre, no es que nunca hubiera visto un pene, pero este no tenía nada de que quejarme, era una linda erección, posesiono su erección en mi entrada y lentamente me penetro, me daba estocadas lentas pero fuertes, tanta era mi excitación que con las primeras estocadas logra venirme, él continuo como frenético hasta que llegamos juntos, me alzo como novia y se me metió conmigo al mar, donde me volvió a penetrar, pero esta vez mas rápido y duro, después de esa ronda nos vestimos ya que comenzaba amanecer y de un momento a otro la playa se llenaría de gente; comimos hasta no poder, hasta comimos dulce y me traje a casa un recuerdo; el camino a casa fue agotador, él tenía mucho sueño y cansancio acumulado, yo me sentía como lechuga, una bien quemada pero fresquita, siempre que estoy con el así me siento, amo esa sensación, si existiera una palara más grande que Te Amo para describir lo que siento por él ya se la abría repetido más de un billón de veces, no hay nada aun que mida lo feliz que estoy, ni que mida cuanto le amo."


End file.
